Change
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: Drew likes to sleep around; but can a certain bare knuckle fighter change his ways? One-shot. Slash, don't like don't read.


**10/24/2011 11:00**

"What can I get you sir?" The bartender asks me as I sit down on the barstool.

"Can I get a Coor's Light please?" I ask.

"Sure." The bartender says. A couple of minutes later, he sets a beer in front of me and I hand him a five and tell him to keep the change.

"Thanks sir." He says as he walks away. I pick up the beer and take a drink. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Wade sit down next to me.

"Hey Wade." I say.

"Hey Drew. How are you?" Wade asks me.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing pretty good. I miss my best friend though; but the ass made his bed and now he has to lay in it." Wade says.

"Heath's a dumb ass." I say.

"Yeah; but he's still my best friend." Wade says.

"I do miss him. He's a great friend, and I can always talk to him whenever I need someone to talk to." I say.

"Yeah. One time, Heath and I got really hammered, and after leaving the club, we started walking back to the hotel, and a homeless man stopped us and asked us if we had any money, and Heath and I pulled out our wallets and gave the guy some money. It wasn't until morning that we noticed that we gave the guy nearly 400 dollars." Wade says as he starts to laugh.

"Holy shit man. If I was homeless, I would've taken that money and bought my self a very expensive bottle of booze with it." I say as we share a laugh.

"Yeah. We thought we were being nice to the guy, and we were; but I think we were a little to nice." Wade says.

"What are you're plans for tonight?" I ask.

"I'm probably going to go back to my room and watch a movie. What about you?" Wade asks me.

"I'm probably going to find some hot guy to fuck me." I say. _Everyone in the locker room knows that I am gay, and that I like sex. Hell, I've slept with most everyone in the locker room. Mark Calaway has the biggest dick I have ever seen._

"Sounds like fun. I know this may sound stupid; but do you use protection when you have sex?" Wade asks me.

"Yes. I've slept with well over 50 men and out of those 50, only four of them didn't use a condom." I say.

"Why didn't they use a condom?" Wade asks me.

"Because, I knew them well enough to know that they didn't have anything." I say.

"That makes sense. I always use a condom. I don't care how well I know them." Wade says.

"Why are we talking about condoms? When we could be talking about my latest push." I say jokingly.

"Speaking of pushes. Did you hear about what happened to John Cena after his match with Alberto Del Rio?" Wade asks me.

"No, what happened?" I ask as I take another drink of my beer. While Wade I have been talking, he has managed to wave down the bartender and order himself a drink without even talking. Now that's impressive.

"He was pushed by a fan who had a pass to get backstage." Wade says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yeah." Wade says.

"What happened to him? Is John ok? Is the fan ok?" I ask.

"They're both fine. Alberto broke them apart before anything bad could happen." Wade says.

"That's good." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 12:15 AM**

"Hey Drew." Wade says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Let's get out of here." Wade says as he puts his hand on my leg.

"Ok." I say. After paying our tab, Wade grabs my hand and we make our way up to his room. He slips his key card into the slot, and once the light turns green, he opens the door and we walk into the room. Wade pushes me towards the bed and I let out a groan as I trip and hit my head on the carpet.

"Are you ok hon?" Wade asks. _Did he just call me hon? _

"Yeah." I say as I stand up and make my way over to the bed. I sit down on the bed, and a few seconds later, Wade sits down next to me and he leans forward and claims my lips. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. We battle for dominance and I lose. A couple of minutes later, Wade slips his hands under my shirt, and I raise my arms and he takes my shirt off.

"Lay down." Wade mumbles. I lie down in the middle of the bed and I let out a groan as Wade straddles my hips. He removes his shirt and then leans down and we start kissing again. After a couple of minutes, he pulls away from me and starts undoing my belt. Once he gets it undone, he unbuttons my jeans and I lift my hips so he can remove my jeans. He slips his hands into the side of pants and boxers and he pulls them all the way down to my ankles and after removing my shoes, he takes my pants and boxers off and throws them to the corner of the room. He takes my semi-hard cock into his hand and he starts stroking me until I'm hard. Wade gets off of the bed and takes off his pants and boxers. I let out a groan at the sight of his hard cock. He opens the bed side table and takes out a condom and a bottle of lube. He opens the condom and slips it onto his hard member. He opens the bottle of lube and squirts some onto the condom and after making sure the condom is coated in lube, he squirts some lube onto his fingers and then gets on the bed and makes his way over to me. He slips a finger into me and I let out a moan. After a couple of seconds, he adds another finger and I let out a moan as he hits my prostate. After thoroughly preparing me, he removes his fingers and with one swift motion he slides into me.

"Oh god Wade." I moan out.

"Let me know when you're ready." Wade says. After a couple of minutes, I nod my head, and Wade pulls out of me and slowly pushes into me again.

"Faster Wade." I say. Wade pulls out of me again and them slams into me and I let out another moan. He angles his hips a bit and I let out a moan as he hits my prostate dead on.

"Oh god Wade. I'm close, so damn close." I mumble. Wade takes my neglected member into his hand and he starts stroking me in time with his hard thrusts. A couple of minutes later, I cum.

"Oh god Drew. I'm gonna cum." Wade says as pushes into me again and lets out a groan as he spills his release into the condom. After recuperating, Wade pulls out of me and gets off of the bed and disposes of the condom. I climb out of the bed and walk over to the corner of the room and grab my pants and boxers.

"What are you doing?" Wade asks me.

"I'm putting my pants on." I say.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay here tonight." Wade says.

"Are you serious? Everyone always tells me to leave after we have sex." I say.

"I don't want you to leave. I care about you Drew, and I have wanted you for a while, and it hurts me to see you leave bar after bar with different men, and...and...I" I cut off Wade's babbling with a kiss.

"I like you too Wade, and if you can satisfy my sex drive, I'm more than willing to give us a try." I say.

"How...how often do you want to have sex?" Wade asks me.

"At least once a day, if that's ok with you." I say.

"That's more than ok with me." Wade says as he gives me another kiss. He pulls away and shoves me towards the bed. We make love four more times before finally going to sleep.


End file.
